Brothers Through Death
by RayFlow
Summary: It all starts as a simple week, Ike trains Marth for a bit until Marth gets mad and leaves. Having not seen him in a while Ike goes to look for him. That's when things start to take a turn for the worst imaginable. There is death and no real pairings. Rates M for detailed death. Is that right? Eh, just to be safe.


So this will be the first story uploaded here for me. It is actually the first fanfic that I've ever posted anywhere. This is kind of a test run so if there are mistakes I'd like to know. I wrote this years ago when I was really bad at writing and I tried to salvage from it!

Anyways, this is a Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfic. There are multiple PoV throughout this story. There might be hints at relations but I won't make any. Also, there is character death. So, tread lightly~

Just to let you know the main characters in this story will be Ike, Marth, Link, Dark Link, Pit, and Snake (I'd like to say). Zelda, Samus, Mario, and Meta Knight are some main support characters (hopefully).

I don't own any of the characters in this fic in any way, shape, or form! I don't profit from writing this either! It is strictly just for entertainment of others! (hopefully)

* * *

Chapter ONE

Ike's PoV

It started out as any other normal week in SSBB land. Every day since I joined Brawl and beat Marth in the first tournament, he has been challenging me to duels so as to try and beat me... that won't be happening any time soon. Marth challenged me to a duel like any other day. But I called it after he fell on his butt for the 37th time. I told him to go home but he wouldn't so I shoved him with my foot and he rolled down the hill that my house was on.

After that, he got up "I'll beat you one of these days, Ike!" said Marth, the Prince of Altea.

"Sure thing buddy, you'll get there someday." I replied, completely honest. Marth then stormed off, mumbling to himself the whole way.

Two days have passed and Marth hasn't come by once. Maybe he has given up on trying to beat me, or maybe he went to train with someone else. Either way, doesn't bother me. But what does bother me is that it isn't just me who hasn't seen him, no one has. Link and Peach, at separate times, ask me if I have seen him anywhere. I reply with a simple "no".

It's not that Marth doesn't go off to be alone sometimes, it's just that he would tell at least one of his friends where he is going if it is for a long period of time. Two and a half days have gone by without a word from him. There's a tournament just around the corner so he wouldn't have gone to his own world. Well, when he gets back, he'll just have some explaining to do.

Then three more days pass and still no sign of him. I check his house, all of his hang outs, all his friends houses and hang outs, and all of the evil hide outs (don't tell any of them I know their whereabouts, please). After all that searching, I haven't even come across a hint as to his whereabouts. Call me crazy, but what kind of friend would I be if I said I wasn't worried out of my mind right about now.

I decide to take a walk down a path that Marth used to always take, when I saw a person siting under a tree. My first thought is that it is Marth and that he was safe. But that changes quickly when I get closer and see that the person has pointy ears. I can't quite see his face because of the shadows the tree is giving off.

"Link? Link, is that you?" I ask to a shadowy figure under the tree. The shadowy figure looks up at me and I could tell, right then and there, that it isn't Link. The elf has deep crimson eyes and cool icy silver hair wearing a pitch black tunic just like the one Link wears.

"Well well well... what do we have here, a mercenary who has lost his princess, amusing." an sinister grin spreads across his face.

"..." I just stare, wondering what he's up to.

"Why the death glare? I would be a little nicer to the entity that knows where your princess went." he chuckles lowly. His eyes shine with a hidden secret.

That got my attention. "Tell me." I command, gripping my sword. The fact that Dark has been calling Marth my 'princess' not even processing fully in my mind.

"... Alright, he went to the great Black Snow Mountains, and judging by his expression, he wasn't going there to have a picnic. But since it's been almost four whole days since he went there, I'm guessing he met up with the beast that lives there." appears contemplative for a second, then he looks at me with a sincere look in his eyes. "You better hurry... he won't last long without your help Ike." he whispers the last part and as soon as he does that, he disperses into the shadows of the tree without another word.

I don't know why he told me what he did and I don't even know if it's a trap or not, but right now that is my only clue as to where Marth went.  
'_Why... why would he help me... maybe Dark Link __**is**__ actually trying to help me... or... maybe... he just wants to get rid of both me and Marth... why?_'

End of Chapter ONE

* * *

By the way, what's a prologue? /shotgun to face XD

Maybe the next fanfic I post will get a prologue. Maybe not, only time will tell~


End file.
